JerseyShoreSecrets
by TeenWolfWweJerseyshoreH2oLover
Summary: When ronnie has to tell sam he is gay and likes one of his roommates who will it be what will happen will there be haterz read to see RATED M HAS SLASH WICH IS BOY ON BOY BOI ON BOI GUY ON GUY DONT LIKE DONT READ


**RONNIE'S POV **

When I got to the Jersey shore I was single me and Sam had brokeup in Miami because told her I was gay. She said she was cool with it and she had me go to headliners and do that stuff with the waitress so it could look like I cheated. So now I am going back to the shore second time. Its Mike me and Sam in the same room um and everyone was going to karma the first night at the shore and I wasn't going I was going to just stay at shore house and sleep when Mike was getting ready I suddenly burst out wanna have sex he just chuckled and went downstairs and wait for the cab CABS ARE HERE I heard Mike yell then I heard the door shut and someone run up the stairs I figured it was Sam coming back to get her purse so I didn't bother looking up but it was Mike he took off his shoes and climbed under the cover then I took his lips into a passionate,slow,wet kiss then he swiped his tongue along my lower lip .

I let him have access to my mouth then our to guess fought for dominance mine won then my toungue explored the crevices of his mouth then as much as I didn't want to we had to stop and catch our breath" I thought you were going clubbing "I told him."And miss a good time with you no I rather stay here every single night" I didn't waste anytime I took his mouth with my mouth." take off your shirt I whispered in his ear I took my shirt off and he took his off I move my mouth to his nipple licking then biting it then I took in my mouth and sucked it till it got hard and did the same to the other he then I moved down till I was near his cock I saw his meduim buldge and said "awe is mikeypoo uncomfortable "

I then unbuttoned his jeans and slid down his zipper very very slowly I took out his cockand deep throated it I held him down so he wouldn't buck up the I took it out of my mouth and flicked the with my tongue then he told me he wanted to sucked me off I told him to go for it he took my (8 inchlong) 3inch wide thick dick in his mouth and sucked his mouth felt like a warm soft dry suction cup he did that for thirty minutes then I tried to pull his head away but he kept sucking till I came in his mouth then. Sammi came back and Mike got spooked relax Mike Sammi knows about me so she will be surprised and happy for me now. Come here let me see what I taste like "Nice six pack but tonight we are going bareback" I want you to doggy style me." Mike said "okay where the lube ?"I asked. "here "Mike said

Ronnie squirted some into his hand, lubed up his fingers, then roughly thrust his middle finger into Mike's tight hole, amazed at just how tight the hole could be. After loosening Mike enough, he used the lube still on his fingers to wet his cock, then thrust it forcefully into Mike's tight hole, hearing him scream as he did so.

Mike could not believe how far inside him Ronnie could reach. All 8 inches were inside his tight hole, and the mixture of pleasure and pain was too intense to decipher, or to stop. He couldn't think clearly, but knew he wanted Ronnie to keep going. "That feels so fucking good, Ron . Please, keep going. Plunge your massive thick dick into my tight hole." Mikw knew that this would get Ronnie even more horny, and he was right

Ronnie picked up the pace, ramming all 8 inches in and then pulling them out with thrusts of his strong hips. He had his hands on Mike's waist, and pulled him in with each thrust, pulling his juicy ass further down his shaft each time. Ronnie kept thrusting, working up a sweat and watching Mike do the same. He stared at Mike's wide, tanned back as he thrusted, and felt his strong abs as his hands gripped Mike's waist. He was the best bottom Ronnie had ever had.

Ronnie was moaning, as was Mike, but neither cared who heard, the pleasure was so intense. The sound of their moans was accompanied only by the squelching sound of Ron's lubed dick sliding in and out of Mike, and the sound of his big low-hanging balls slapping against Mike's tight ass each time he thrust in. Ronnie grabbed a handful of Mike's dirty blonde hair and pulled his head back. "Tell me how much you're loving this," said Ronnie, purposefully increasing the speed of his fucking to make this even harder for Mike.

"I love my hole being packed full of your meat, Your dick is a fucking beast, I...aaaaaaahhhhh...oh fuck Ron...baby...I'm definitely a slut for you." Ronnie let go of Mike's hair and moved his hands down Mike's back, grabbing his juicy ass and pulling his cheeks wider apart, wanting to get as far into Mike as he could. He was working up a sweat, and his whole body was turning red. This was Ronnie's favourite kind of workout, and he was about to finish it.

He closed his eyes and pulled out of Mike's hole just in time to blow his hot load all over Mike's tight bubble butt. Streams of Ronnie's white cum flowed over the curves of Mike's amazing ass, as Ronnie shouted out fuck in his deep, masculine tone, his hips bucking as every drop of cum pumped out of his throbbing cock . "Mike how bout you sleep in my bed" "okay but don't we have to clean up first?" Forget it we will clean up in the morning." "Okay baby love you " "love you to Mike " I said before I kissed him good night as he snuggled into my chest.

THIS IS MY FIRST SLASH SCENE EVER. TELL ME IF YOU THINK THIS SHOULD BE A ONE SHOT OR STORY AND I SHOULD MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER IF I DO THERE WILL BE A SHower sex scene from my first account


End file.
